Mayor of Romula
The Mayor of Romula presides over the Romula City Council, the government body of the capital city of Istalia. The mayor has the duty of boosting the local policies, it directs the action of the other executive bodies, leads the Local Executive Administration and is accountable to the Plenary for its political management. As head of government, the mayor leads the Government Board and appoints its members. The mayor is also entrusted with chairing the Plenary meetings, although this responsibility can be delegated to another councilmember. The office of mayor has a local nature. History WIP Duties and powers The mayor has the responsibility to lead the local government and the local administration; represent the City Council; convene and preside over the sessions of the Plenary; manage, inspectorate and boost the local services and public works; dictate regulations; execute the local budget; head the civil service and hire, fire or sanction the personnel at its service; head the City Police Forces; lead the urban planning; exercise all judicial actions to defend the interests of the City; and adopt all necessary measures in case of catastrophe. Election The election system of mayors is common to all the country. The citizens vote for the local assemblies or councils on the basis of universal suffrage, with all nationals over eighteen, registered in the corresponding municipality and in full enjoyment of all political rights entitled to vote. The mayor is in turn elected by the plenary assembly, with a legal clause providing for the candidate of the most-voted party to be automatically elected. Cessation As in the regional or State governments, the mayor can be removed by a vote of no confidence approved by the majority of the plenary. This motion, however, only implies that another member of the City Council from the same party becomes elected, at the discretion of the party. Unlike the previously mentioned governments, the local assemblies has the limit of one vote of no confidence per term. The mayor itself can also propose a vote of confidence to be voted at the plenary in order to pass relevant by-laws or the budget and if the mayor fails to overcome the motion, it would automatically cease. The mayor cannot propose more than one vote of confidence per year and this kind of motions cannot be proposed on the last year of the 4-year term. The general cases of cessation are death, incapacitation or resignation. Deputy Mayors The mayor has the authority to appoint, among the councillors that are part of the executive branch, Deputy Mayors. The duties of the deputy mayors are to replace the mayor in cases of vacancy, absence or illness. Office holders Timeline from 4571 Since the stablishment of the Empire, the left has ruled the capital city for 40 years, in constrast with the 85 years that the right has governed it. #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:700 height:700 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:50 height:680 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4571 till:4714 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:4571 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4571 till:4584 shift:($dx,0) color:green text: ? from:4584 till:4598 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:? from:4598 till:4602 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:? from:4602 till:4614 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:? from:4614 till:4618 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4618 till:4621 shift:($dx,0) color:orange text:? from:4621 till:4625 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:? from:4625 till:4631 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:? from:4631 till:4635 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4635 till:4639 shift:($dx,0) color:orange text:? from:4639 till:4642 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:? from:4642 till:4646 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4646 till:4654 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:? from:4654 till:4658 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4658 till:4666 shift:($dx,0) color:pink text:? from:4666 till:4678 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:? from:4678 till:4680 shift:($dx,0) color:pink text:? from:4680 till:4688 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:? from:4688 till:4692 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:? from:4692 till:4699 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Alessandro Serra from:4699 till:4703 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Vintero Graspelli from:4703 till:4713 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Alessandro Serra Category:Regions of Istalia Category:Istalia